So We Meet Again
by 13Sarah94
Summary: Set in London, England. 1980. Fallon never wanted to see her mother again but winds up needing her help.
1. Chapter 1

She shouldn't be here. Fallon looked around the dark alleyway she had stumbled into on her way back to her hotel, anxious to leave the dreary street that screamed "danger" in her mind. A sudden blast of music and loud voices startled her; she whirled around to see three drunken men stagger out of a rundown pub. Now facing towards them, Fallon saw another exit just beyond the loud group. Her heart pounding, she tried to figure a way to get past without them noticing, a task that slipped her mind almost immediately. One of the men caught sight of her, and began sauntering closer, his drunken state throwing off his balance.

"Hey pretty little lady!" He called, his voice slurring.

Now desperate to leave, Fallon ignored him, turning to go back the way she came and wanting desperately to get the hell out of there. Veering to her right down a separate alleyway, she heard the man holler to his other friends, and them following her down the street. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see their shadows looming closer, and their taunting calls for her to wait grew louder. Turning back around she quickened her pace, but was dismayed when a brick wall blocked her escape route

"No, no!" Fallon pounded the bricks in frustration and fear, her blood running cold when she caught the stench of alcohol

"There you are pretty lady." The same man leered.

"You sure look awful lonely," One of his friends joined in, the three slowly advancing toward her, and spreading out to prevent her from escaping. Fallon stumbled away from them, backing up against a cluster of trashcans in the corner.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She hollered, her voice stronger than her confidence.

The men laughed, and the one in the middle suddenly lunged at her. Despite being caught off guard, and smaller than him, his drunken state gave an advantage to her, and Fallon chucked a trashcan in his path. He toppled over, sprawled out on the floor with a shocked expression on his face caused his equally shocked friends to double over laughing.

Racing around as the man tried to pick himself up, she was almost free until the man on her left suddenly grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully.

"Where do you think you're going? He hissed.  
Fallon wrinkled her nose in disgust; the stench coming off of all three was revolting. "I was just-"  
"Just what? Leaving without saying goodbye?" Having picked himself up, the first guy had snuck up behind her.  
Glaring at each man, Fallon retorted, "Fine, hello and now, goodbye!" She gave another tug at her wrist, only for the grip to become tighter, and suddenly she was whirled into the arms of the guy holding her. "But we've only just met. You can't leave without the proper introductions now, can we?" He taunted, stroking her face.  
Resisting the urge of gagging, Fallon answered by her middle name, "It's Marissa."  
"Hello Marissa, such a pretty name you've got there. Mine's Ernie." Was the response in her ear.  
"Hey Ernie, you gonna hog her or what?" The second man, who had hardly made a sound, spoke up. Ernie grinned mischievously. "Sure, here you go Brian!" He thrust Fallon at him.

"Well now it seems like we're playing hot potato aren't we boys? Your turn Will!"  
Will threw Fallon back at Ernie, and so repeated the cycle for what seemed like an eternity. Losing all sense of direction, the world spinning as she went around in a circle until she heard Brian yell "Oops!" followed by a painful collision of her head on the ground. Lying there dazed, Fallon heard the men laugh at the sight of her before Brian roughly grabbed her arm, yanking back to her feet.  
"We're still not finished with you, now are we?"  
A punch to the face was the reply he got, and he staggered backwards in agony. Ernie shoved Fallon around to face him, "What gave you to the right to do that, eh?" Ernie backhanded her across the face, sending her flying but Will caught her before she fell back down. "Your nose is looking pretty bad Brian, let's just get of here."  
With his friends nodding in agreement, Will dropped Fallon down to the ground where she laid in a heap, everything going black...


	2. Chapter 2

The first things she was aware of when she regained consciousness were the drops of rain falling on her face and the pounding pain in her temple. Opening her eyes, Fallon spotted puddles forming from the rain on the ground around her. In the time she'd spent on the ground, dark had fallen, and so had the temperature. She shivered as she slowly sat up, the pink skirt and matching shirt she had dressed in this morning were now soaked through, and were no competition for the change that had occurred during the time since the attackers had left.

Fallon dragged herself closer to the wall, which she used as for support to shakily stand up. Hugging the wall as she slowly walked out of the alley, she was relieved by the sight of a nice-looking street filled with fancy looking houses to her right. Swaying on her feet, she made her way down the street, determined to find a way back to her hotel. Except for the elderly woman climbing the steps to her home, and the car idling down the street, there wasn't anyone in sight. Taking her chances, she walked in the direction of the lady and called out to her. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

Instead of giving a response, the woman gave Fallon a frightened glance and practically ran into her house, leaving her standing shocked on the sidewalk. Confused, she glanced down at her appearance and realized how bad she looked. Both her sweater and skirt, were drenched, torn, and marked with dirt, her hair hung limp and a mess in her face. Lifting a hand to brush a loose clump away, Fallon felt a large bruise forming on her forehead. "No wonder the old lady had ran away, she probably mistook me for a beggar, or something," she thought.

Now the still-idling car was the only sign of life left, and she started off towards it. The lights overhead that illuminated the path in front of her began to swim in her eyes. Fallon suddenly felt sluggish, moving her legs, which now felt like a thousand pounds, became harder with each step. Voices began to carry down to her, and looking up she spotted two women emerging from the car. She stumbled towards them but was seized by a fit of coughs that drowned out their conversation to her ears.

"Come on, Amanda! Let's get inside before we catch a cold!" Clutching an umbrella, the older woman of the two scolded her daughter.

"Mummy, I'm coming, these bags are heavy!" the young girl replied.

Huffing, her mother disappeared into their house with her own bags, leaving the girl to mutter in annoyance, "Excuse me for keeping the grand English lady waiting!" She slammed her car door, turning to head inside but catching sight of Fallon collapsing on the ground a few feet away. "Hey," she called out.

Fallon heard the voice talking to her, saw the person walk tentatively closer, and eventually stand over her. The rain blocked by her umbrella, the fair-headed owner frowned down at her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

To respond, Fallon opened her mouth but again was wracked by coughs, rolling on her side to catch her breath.

"AMANDA!" the mother returned, storming outside to see her daughter kneel down next to someone. "AMANDA KIMBERLEY!"

"Mummy, help me, this girl needs help, she just collapsed!" Amanda replied.

Fallon gasped for air, her eyesight still blurry as the rain returned and then disappeared again as Amanda moved, the mother's face appearing in front of Fallon. "Oh my God!" This was a face she hadn't seen in years, and had never wanted to see again. No her mind must be playing tricks on her-the bump to the head must be making her hallucinate.

"No, no it's not you." Fallon croaked, before her blurry vision vanished entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

A cool hand touching her forehead woke her. "She's definitely burning up," a deep, unfamiliar voice came from her left.

"She'll be alright, won't she doctor?" This voice Fallon knew. Her eyes felt heavy but she struggled to open them and focus on the unfamiliar and bright room around her. A kind looking man smiled down, "Welcome back." Moving her eyes past the stranger, Fallon gasped when she saw the person on her right, kneeling by the couch she was laying on. She hadn't changed at all from first glance…the eyes still resembled emeralds; the hair was the same pretty dark brown with curls that framed her face.

"You…. Alexis…what are you doing here?" Fallon tried to demand, her voice deep and scratchy.

The man passed her a glass of water, which she accepted, swallowing the liquid without once taking her eyes off of her mother. Alexis stared back at her, with a smile to contrast Fallon's glare, as the doctor answered her own question.

"I can't see why she wouldn't be alright, Ms. Carrington, just as long as she spends a couple of days in bed, resting in order to recover from the nasty cold she received from being in the rain so long." The doctor turned to look at Fallon. "You gave yourself a good smack there, young lady, had you hit your head any harder, well, we could've had some serious problems."

Fallon looked up at him, "Good thing it wasn't any harder," she echoed.

Alexis stood up and smiled warmly, "Well thank you very much, Dr. Anderson, I'll show you out."

Dr. Anderson gathered his coat and bag, and with a friendly smile and nod to Fallon, disappeared into what she guessed was the front hall. Alexis looked back at her, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," before following the doctor. Scowling after her, Fallon set her glass down and threw off the blanket that was covering her. Swinging her legs over the edge of the couch, she was startled by the girl she hadn't seen enter the room.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Fallon watched as the same fair-headed teenager from the rainy night in the road stormed over to her, shoving her back down onto the couch. "What, collapsing on the street wasn't enough?" she demanded, her bluish-gray eyes flashing.

Bristling at the lecture, Fallon pushed herself to her feet. "If it's alright with you, I was just going to get myself some more water!"

"Oh really? I'd be more than happy to oblige!" Amanda snatched up the glass and stormed back the way she came, into what Fallon guessed was the kitchen. She sank down onto the couch again, leaning back amused as she listened to the slamming of the glass on the counter, and the faucet running before shutting off, footsteps stomping on the floor.

"What in the world is all that racket?" Alexis stepped back into the room, causing Fallon to jump so that she toppled off the narrow couch, surprising both her mother and a returning Amanda. Unlike Amanda, Alexis refrained from laughing, instead smirking as she helped a glowering Fallon to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Pushing away from her, her daughter glared at her, "I'm fine." Her blue eyes were cold and hateful as they bore into the green, whose owner held her gaze. Sensing the tension, Amanda glanced between the two before clearing her throat. "I have your water," she offered timidly, holding it out. Fallon didn't take her eyes from Alexis as she accepted the glass, continuing to glare at her until she spoke.

"Well, the doctor told you to get rest…I'll go see if the guest room is ready."

Cringing at the thought of spending the night, Fallon opened her mouth to protest but Alexis cut her off. "I know you aren't happy with me Fallon, but you just collapsed on the street after being in the rain for hours, and if you think I'll let you leave after that, you are most certainly wrong."

"Okay, timeout!" Amanda exclaimed, "You two obviously know each other, someone tell how, right now!"

Momentarily surprised by the outburst, Fallon turned to smirk at Alexis, who slightly paled at the expression on Fallon's face. "Fallon.." she warned.

"Do you want to tell her, Mother? Or should I?"

"Mother?"


	4. Chapter 4

At first Fallon felt satisfaction watching Alexis's pale face turn to angry shade of red. But when she caught sight of Amanda's expression, she felt a pang of guilt. Her face was a mixed mask of shock and pain, angry tears brimming in her eyes.

With an angry look at Fallon, Alexis stepped closer to Amanda, her heart sinking when Amanda rejected her, stepping further away. "So, Mummy. When exactly did you plan on telling me I had a sister?" she spat. "Does this mean you might finally tell me who my father is?"

"Amanda…"

"Is he the same person as Fallon's father? Or is it someone else? I've only asked for the past 15 years!"

"That is a question even I'd like an answer to, too." Fallon spoke up, receiving another ugly look from her mother in response.

"The only thing you're going to get, Fallon, is a goodnight sleep." She snapped. "Doctor's orders, remember?"

Fallon scoffed. "And who do you think you are, ordering me to bed?"

"As you just pointed it out to Amanda, I happen to be your mother!"

"'My mother'? You know, that's a good one coming from you! The woman who turned her back on her two children fifteen years ago. Walking out and never looking back, never calling or writing! I always thought you were enjoying the high life, that's why we never heard from you. But now it seems you went off and had another man's child!"

"That's enough!" Alexis shouted. She was seething and hurt, terribly hurt, at the words Fallon hurled at her. Painful memories flashed in the back of her mind, but she pushed them out of thought as she stepped closer to her. "You will never understand what happened then, and what I went through. As for walking out and never looking back, that was never the case!"

"Oh it wasn't? So when you said goodbye to me that day you left, when you told me you see me soon, or talk to me later, those weren't lies? That's not leaving and not looking back?" Fallon's voice cracked, her own angry tears sliding down her face.

"I got kicked out Fallon!" It wasn't my choice not to see or speak to you or Steven all these years! Your father forced me to leave, what did you want from me?"

"I wanted you to come back! I wanted some sign that you gave a damn about us!"

"I do Fallon, I always have. That is one thing that will never change," Alexis said, her tone softer than before.

Fallon continued to look at her with hate, however. "If you don't mind, I think I will go to bed now." She replied shortly, walking out into the hallway.

"Alright.." Alexis hesitated but then moved to follow her.

"Wait!" Amanda suddenly spoke again. Alexis whirled around to see her in the corner she had been standing in during Alexis and Fallon's argument. "I want to know the truth Mummy. Do I have the same father as Fallon and Steven?"


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis felt her heart in her throat. This was one question she did not want to have to answer, ever. "Well?" Amanda demanded.

"I don't know." Alexis finally choked out, but she kept her face an unemotional mask. This infuriated Amanda further, and she stormed out of her corner.

"How the hell can you not know, this is just another lie you've cooked up to avoid answering me, isn't it?"

Alexis crossed the room to her mini-bar and poured herself a brandy, God knows she needed it, swallowing it whole and pouring herself another before answering. "I assure you darling, I'm not lying."

"Fine, then who are the 'candidates' to be my father?" Amanda asked, her tone full of disgust and sarcasm.

"Watch your tone, Amanda!" Alexis snapped. "As for your father, the chances are that he's either Blake Carrington…or Roger Grimes.."

"Roger Grimes?" Curiosity replaced the anger in Amanda's voice, and she took a seat on the couch her sister had abandoned earlier.

"I was…"involved"…with both Blake and Roger at the same time," Alexis grudgingly explained, choosing her words carefully. "By the time I left Denver, and then found out I was pregnant, the timing was too close for me to know for sure who the father was."

"So you just never decided to find out!"

"I had already lost my other children Amanda! Blake forbade me from contacting them, forcing me to sign a piece of paper to guarantee that fact, the chance that I could lose you too, to him or anyone, was too great."

"Well that was just Blake, why didn't you ever contact that Roger guy after you left? Ask him to take a DNA test to prove if I was his?"

Alexis laughed bitterly, "'Just Blake'…no, Roger was as much under Blake's thumb as I was. In fact he was more on his side than he claimed to be in love with me…"

"I'll never leave you Alexis, never. I am completely and hopelessly in love with you…"

Roger's words and lies echoed in her head, the day she found him leaving flashed in her mind..

_She had been wandering around the house all day, bored as usual, with Blake working religiously in the library, and the children at school. Finally she had decided to set her easel up outside, hoping to paint a nice picture of the Rocky Mountains in the distance when she saw Roger appear suddenly, stalking towards his truck parked near the garage. She watched as it sped off, heading towards the cottage at the back of the property, where it remained parked each time she glanced over between strokes of her brush on the canvas. _

_Later that night after dinner, with Blake back in the library and both Fallon and Steven in their rooms, Alexis wandered down to the cottage, surprised to see the light still on in the living room. The door creaked open at the light touch of her fingers, Roger hadn't shut it completely and didn't notice her entering until she spoke._

"_Roger, what are you doing?" He spun around to see her gaze dart from him to the suitcase in front of the fireplace, filled halfway with clothes that were sloppily folded. _

"_Alexis," He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, and he hastily stood in front of the suitcase, as if to hide it from view. "Darling, what are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing, going somewhere?" Alexis went over to the suitcase, picking up a couple of shirts, and holding them underneath his nose. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Roger didn't meet her eyes and grabbed the shirts out of Alexis's hands._

"_Yeah…see, I got an offer to work somewhere else. I get more opportunities for art than through a simple landscaping job here."_

"_Where?" _

_Roger didn't answer, throwing the clothes back into the suitcase and heading back into the bedroom. When he returned Alexis ran over to him, and grabbed his arms, her eyes pleading. "You said you loved me, that you'd never leave!_

_He shrugged her off, closing his suitcase. "I know what I said, things change!"_

"_Please, please don't go," Alexis snatched the suitcase out of his hand and blocked his way to the door. _

_His eyes angry, Roger grabbed the suitcase back. "Get out of my way, will you? I'm in a hurry!" When she didn't move, he grabbed her by the shoulders, shoving her behind him. _

_Tripping over the coffee table, Alexis plunged forward towards the fireplace. Her head smashed against the bricks, and she slumped to the floor in a daze, the room swirling in front of her. She thought she heard Fallon crying out to her….without a glance behind him, Roger stormed out the door, leaving her behind, as she lost consciousness. _

"…I mean how do you know Blake still has him under his thumb? Why can't you see if he's willing to take a blood test…are you listening to me?" Amanda's voice snapped Alexis out of the past, and she glanced up to see her daughter glaring at her.

"Have you been listening to a word I'm saying?" Amanda asked, angered when her mother shook her head. "That's just great, what else is new. I'm going to bed!" she added when she failed to get Alexis's attention. She threw her arms up in frustration and stormed out into the foyer, smacking into Fallon who was descending the stairs. "I thought you went up to sleep!" Amanda accused.

Fallon bristled at her tone, "I came downstairs to see which bedroom is the guest room!" she snapped back, surprised when her sister didn't give a retort.

"Okay. I'll show you." Amanda simply muttered. She started up the stairs, looking back when Fallon didn't follow. "Are you coming?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah right behind you…what did you and…her talk about after I left?" Fallon inquired, tripping over the proper word to call her mother while following her sister up the stairs.

"The typical argument," Amanda answered flatly as they reached the landing of the second floor. "Not that I got anything useful out of it. You can stay in here." She added, opening a door to the right, revealing a generously large guest room. Stepping inside, Fallon became aware of her aching limbs as her eyes fell on the queen sized bed and the spacious bathtub in the connecting bathroom. "You don't mind if I take a bath do you?" she asked, turning back to see Amanda hovering awkwardly by the door.

"No, not all. You want to borrow a pair of pajamas for the night?" she offered timidly. Grateful, Fallon gave her a small smile and nodded, "Thanks." Amanda returned the expression, and jerked her head towards a large armoire opposite the bed. "You can get a towel from there." She disappeared from the doorway and Fallon looked around, suddenly feeling awkward standing in a bedroom that wasn't hers. The room looked enough to be welcoming; the white shag carpeting went nicely with the purple wallpaper that continued onto the bedspread. Opening the armoire doors, she picked out a large towel and fluffy white bathrobe.

"Here's an extra pair of my pajamas. They're too long on me, they should fit you." Amanda returned and held the clothes out for Fallon to take. When she did, she looked around hesitantly. "Well if you need anything just yell. My room is the next door over."

"Thank you," Fallon called after her as she departed again.

She had to give it to Alexis, she sure knew how to set up a luxurious guest bath, Fallon thought as she sat in the spacious tub 30 minutes later. The warm water that gushed out of the jets were a welcome relief, something she couldn't bring herself to leave despite the wrinkles from the water her fingers and toes were now developing. She could hardly move without her limbs aching anyway. Staying active in horseback riding, dancing, and soccer over the years had its advantages but those were no matches for being knocked to the ground by three drunk men and then again from a cold in the rain. Fallon shivered, more at the memory than the cooling of the water, and slipped out of the tub, grabbing the towel and robe off the chair next to her. She pulled the plug and watched the bathtub drain as she changed into Amanda's pajamas before heading back into the bedroom. The guest bed reminded her of her bed own back in Denver, Fallon realized, pulling the covers around her shoulders in an effort to warm herself up, her eyes closing.


	8. Chapter 8

It felt like she had barley drifted off to sleep when raised voices woke Fallon up with a headache early in the morning. Rolling over, she looked at the clock-8:30 am. She was exhausted and considered falling back to sleep; sleeping in sounded like a good idea, then having Mrs. Gunnerson fix her a late breakfast-Fallon jerked up in the bed, the events from the night before flashing through her mind, as she remembered that she wasn't in Denver. The creeps in the alley… falling and hitting her head…only to wake up and stumble her way to the street where her exiled mother lived- with her _sister_.

As if on cue she heard the yelling end, followed by footsteps stomping up the stairs, down the hallway and then the loud slam of a door. Groaning, she pulled the blankets back over her head. Alexis was the last person she wanted to see, especially after what she over heard last night-that Roger Grimes' might be her sister's father? And from her mother's story it sounded like Roger skipped town right before Blake kicked Alexis out herself, but Fallon couldn't shake the feeling that wasn't the whole story…. no one better to ask than Blake himself and have him clear this story up, she thought, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, and throwing a robe on. Her head and body throbbed at the sudden movement, the room began to spin, and Fallon stumbled forward, grabbing on the door in order to stop herself from falling. Straightening up she glanced around the room, looking for a phone with no luck, before walking out into the hallway.

"Fallon? You're already awake?" She turned to see Amanda sticking her head out of her own bedroom.

Fallon shrugged, "Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

"Mummy and I wake you?" Amanda asked, joining her in the hall.

"I was half awake anyway." She lied, " Would you mind I used the phone?"

"Sure, but the one in the hallway is broken, and unless you want to use the one that's in Mummy's room, there's two downstairs." Amanda walked towards the stairs. "Come on!" She called over her shoulder, leaving Fallon no choice but to follow.

They could hear Alexis talking on the phone in the kitchen as they entered the living room, and Amanda gestured for Fallon to stop moving.

"What is it?" she hissed, irritated when Amanda ignored her, creeping up to the wall next to the kitchen to eavesdrop." What are you doing?"

"Would you be quiet! I'm trying to hear who she's talking to!"

"Thank you very much," Alexis said suddenly and dropped the phone back in

Amanda darted away from the wall and stuck her head into the kitchen. "Who were you talking to?"

"Amanda I thought I told you to go back to bed!" Alexis snapped.

Out in the living room Fallon watched Amanda's retreating figure as she stormed away from the kitchen in a huff. The room began to spin again and she stumbled against the couch.

"Fallon? Mummy!" Amanda yelled, horrified, and rushed over to grab her arm. Carrying a glass of red liquid in her hand, Alexis dashed into the living room in time to see Fallon sway on her feet.

"It seems that cold you got from the rain last night is taking its toll," she said matter-of-factly. She sat the drink on the end table and strode over to the girls, gently pushing Fallon onto the couch as she broke out in a fit of coughing.

"Do you want me to call Dr. Anderson again?" Amanda offered.

"No that was him on the phone. He's going to send over some medication to help Fallon's cold later today," Alexis placed a hand on her forehead, only for it to be swatted away. "Honestly Fallon would you let me see if you are burning up, I'm only trying to help!"

"If you want to help, leave me alone and get a thermometer." Fallon growled when she finally stopped coughing.

Alexis scowled, "Cute. Now drink this, it should help your headache, which you no doubt have?" She handed her the glass of red liquid, which Fallon accepted hesitantly.

"What the hell is this?"

"Like you have never had a Bloody Mary with raw egg?" Alexis asked sarcastically. "It seems you were quite busy last night. Your cold must not help your hangover."

The words at first blew over her pounding head, but then Fallon realized what her mother accused her of and she leapt to her feet. "You think I was drinking?"

Surprised by her outburst, Alexis merely shook her head. "Fallon you collapsed on the street, what else could be the reason for that?"

"Well I'll tell you for sure that it was not because I got drunk! I did collapse because of some drunken men, however. Not that you give a damn!" She added, and stormed into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Alexis hollered, running after her.

Fallon turned around at the foot of the stairs and glared at her. "To call myself a taxi!"


End file.
